Playing the Game
by dramafreak37
Summary: Warning: Contains major spoilers for Saw movies. A serial killer from the movies shows up in Vegas. At first the CSIs play by the rules but when one of their own is forced to play the rules begin to change. Bad summary. First story please review!
1. Let the game begin

As Grissom walked into the basement of an old warehouse he was shocked by what he saw. A man was in the middle of what looked like a razor wire cage. Grissom stared in shock at the body. David spoke first "Based on the rate of decomp he's been dead at least 3 weeks." Doc Robbins began to speak "Cause of death was massive blood loss. He cut himself so deep we found traces of stomach acid on the floor." Grissom continued to look at the body with his flashlight when he heard someone coming down.

He looked up to see Greg ducking down to avoid the ceiling. Greg looked at the body and started to laugh. "Oh my God, Nicky get your ass down here, you gotta see this!" Grissom stared at the young man with a stern look on his face. "Is there anything funny about this Greg?" he asked. Greg looked startled. "No, of course not I just never thought I'd see anything like this unless I was in a Saw movie or something." "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked Greg. Nick started to enter the basement, he let out a silent laugh and looked at Greg. "Holy hell man." he said staring at Greg. "Is there something you two know about this?" Grissom asked. "Looks like we got ourselves a jigsaw killer huh Greggo?" Nick asked. "Yeah, I guess so Nicky." Greg responded.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Grissom asked confused. Greg began to explain "There are these movies called the Saw series, the first one came out in late 2004 and Saw IV was released in October. Anyway they feature a man known as the jigsaw killer. He takes people who he feels are taking their lives for granted and puts them through gruesome tests." "This was the first test in the first movie." Nick told Grissom. "Did you guys find a tape player?" Greg asked suddenly. Grissom looked surprised. "Yeah, we did." "Did you listen to it?" "Not yet" Nick took over "The vic most likely tried to commit suicide by slitting his wrists but our killer thought that the vic just wanted some attention, so he placed him in this room filled with razor wire. If the vic wanted to live he would have to go through the wire and cut himself again, but the door would close in about 2 hours if he didn't make it out in time he would die anyway."

Grissom grabbed the evidence bag which held the tape. He pressed play. An eerie, dry voice filled the room. "Hello Jack, you are a perfectly healthy, sane middle class male yet last month you ran a straight razor across your wrists. Did you hurt yourself because you really wanted to die or did you just want some attention?" Grissom started at Nick and Greg whose faces were both somber. "You'll show me tonight, the irony is that if you want to die you'll just have to stay where you are but if you want to live you'll have to harm yourself again. Find a path from the razor wire to the door. But hurry at 3:00 the door will lock and then this room will be your tomb. How much blood would you shed to stay alive Jack? Live or die, make your choice."

As the tape plays a flashback of the victim is shown waking up then shaking the wire and screaming. He tries to go through the wire and screams in pain as the wire continuously cuts his skin. He is dying as the door shuts. Nick and Greg move closer to the victim. They notice a jigsaw shaped piece cut out of his skin. "Hey Grissom, come check this out." Greg tells him. Grissom moves toward the body and notices the jigsaw piece. "It's supposed to be a symbol that the vic was missing the survival instinct." Nick says. Grissom gives him a look. "He mentions it in the second movie." They continue to search around for evidence but can find nothing conclusive. With some help the body is removed and the door shuts on the room that held the first Jigsaw victim


	2. Kidnapped

Sorry I took so long to write this chapter. Finals week sucks. Oh and I forgot to write a disclaimer I don't own CSI (although I wish I did) Don't sue me. I have no money!

Jack's wife is sitting in a room with Brass. She is crying. She looks out at her son who is waiting patiently for her. "How am I going to take care of things now?" she asks out loud. "Mrs. Raymod, we're going to do everything we can to find your husbands murderer and we'll get you in touch with social services who will help you with things. Can you answer a few questions for me?" Brass asks. She nods. "Did your husband have any enemies?" "I can't think of anyone who would want to hurt him." "We'll call you if we get any updates in the case. I'm sorry for your loss." "Thank you." she says while existing the room. She goes out and takes her sons hand and leads him home.

Grissom, Warrick, and Nick reach a room with red writing on the wall, a safe in the middle of the room, a small candle, broken glass on the floor, and a burned corpse laying in the room. "Is this one of the traps from the movie?" Warrick asks Nick. "Yeah, it the second trap in the first movie." "What was his objective?" Grissom asked. "The vic was most likely a con artist. Jigsaw somehow knew it and placed him in this room. The guy was injected with a slow acting poison, the antidote for the poison was inside the safe. The combination to the safe is written on the wall, he would have to take the candle and look on the wall for the combination. He had a flammable substance rubbed on his body as well." Grissom grabs the evidence bag with the tape recorder and presses play. The same eerie voice fills the room. "Hello Andy, if you are so sick then why do I have so many photos of you up and about? Lets put your so called illness to the test. Right now there's a slow acting poison in your body, the antidote is in the safe, the combination to the safe is on the wall. Hurry up and put it in but watch your step. By the way that's a flammable substance smeared on your body so I would be very careful with that candle if I were you or all the people you've burned with your act just might have their revenge." Flashbacks show the man waking up screaming for help then using the candle to look at the wall before going up in flames.

"I found a few things over here." Warrick says. "There's a peephole over here in the wall." "In the movie Jigsaw likes to watch his victims play these games. I guess this Jigsaw does too." Nick tells them. "And," Warrick continues "this pen light." Grissom looked relieved but Nick begins to speak "I wouldn't trust the pen light. This happened in the movie and the prints came up to Dr. Gordon who later became a player in a different game." "That may be so but for right now this is our only piece of evidence and we need to trust it." Grissom replies. The prints are lifted and come up Chad Mitchell a local doctor. Greg who is looking over Mandy's shoulder sighs. Chad is an old friend of his but they haven't spoken since High School. "Thanks Mandy" he says walking away.

Chad is brought into interrogation. "What's this about?" he asks Brass. Brass holds up the pen light "Is this yours?" "Yeah, but I thought I lost it how did you get it?" "We found it at a murder scene with a burned corpse in the room." "Whoa, I didn't kill anybody." "Then how did your penlight show up at the scene." "I have no idea." "Where were you Monday night at 11:00?" Chad looks relieved. "I was with my wife, you can talk to her if you want." Brass nods and leaves to talk to the wife. "Keep an eye on him" he says to the officer in the room. Brass talks to the wife who confirms his alibi. Brass returns to the interrogation room. "We checked your alibi and it holds up." "Thanks, can I go now?" Brass nods and Chad gets out of the chair and leaves. On his way out and he runs into Greg. "Greg Sanders." he says. "I haven't seen you forever, how are you?" Greg smiles "Could use a little sleep but doing great otherwise." "Good to hear" They are interrupted by a small child pulling at his Chad's pant leg. "Daddy, I want to go home." Chad chuckles. "Ok bud daddy will be ready in a little bit." A pretty woman comes up to the 2 men with another child's hand in her hand. She sighs at the other son. "Justin don't go off like that. I'm sorry" she says to Greg. "Don't worry about it" Greg tells her. "You have kids?" he asks Chad. "Yes, twin boys Justin and Ryan. Marissa this is an old friend of mine, Greg Sanders." "Pleased to meet you Greg." "Pleased to meet you Marissa." "Well, we need to get going. Let's try and get together sometime." Chad says. "I'd like that." Greg replies. Greg watches the family leave. He smiles and heads back to work.

At the end of his shift Greg heads home and looks at the clock. 4:00. He is to tired to care. He lays down to go to sleep. About 15 minutes later he hears a noise. He jerks up and continues listening but hears nothing. He lays back down to go to sleep when he hears something familiar and eerie. High pitched doll like laughing. He reaches for his cell phone when a figure bursts out of his closet. Greg tries to scream but no sound comes from his mouth. The figure lunges toward him and sticks a needle in his neck. Greg gasps in pain before he passes out and sees only black.

This might be the last chapter before Christmas. Yes, I know leaving you with a cliffhanger I'm evil. I might write some after my finals are done on Friday however.


	3. Forced to play

.Note: Sara appears in this chapter. I know she's gone from the show but when I first wrote the story she was still on the show and I miss her so she'll be in my story.

Grissom is dialing his cell phone when most of the team arrives. "Who are you trying to call Griss?" Nick asks. "Greg, I'm not getting an answer on his cell or home phone." "That's not like him." "I know I'm getting a little worried." The team meets in the break room. "Where's Greg?" Catherine asks. "I've been trying to reach him but I can't. I'm sorry for calling you in so early guys but..." An announcement interrupts Grissom. "Package for Mr. Grissom at the front desk." Grissom looks confused but heads to the front desk. A white package is sitting for Grissom at the desk. "Here you are Mr. Grissom." The receptionist says to him handing him the package.

Grissom heads to the break room. He opens the package and finds a tape with Play Me written on it, a tape player, and a web cam cord. He places the tape inside the tape player. The same eerie voice that has been haunting the CSIs begins to play. "Hello CSIs, if you notice one of your team members is missing. Well he is with me. He will be put through one of my games and if you noticed I have supplied you with a web cam cord so you can watch him. Will you watch your teammate die or somehow survive?" The team looks at each other with somber faces. "Put in the cord." Nick says. Grissom and the team head to the tech room and Grissom puts the cord in the computer. A box pops up with the word Welcome written on it. Grissom clicks on the box and the team finally sees Greg.

Greg is sitting upright in a chair with his hands taped the sides, and a strange device on his head. (For those who haven't seen the movie it looks like this http://content. There is some blood on his neck. A TV sits beside him. "Oh my God!" Nick exclaims. The team stares at Greg horrified. Grissom is the first to speak "Nick, what is that thing on his head?" he demands. "I-it's called the reverse bear trap. There should be a tape that explains what will happen." The view switches to Greg whose eyes flutter open. His eyes grow wide when he finds himself in the chair with his hands taped to the sides. He grunts trying to free his hands. He begins to gasp as tears fall down his face. The TV beside him bursts to life. Greg turns toward it. There is a creepy clown puppet on the TV. It turns slowly toward Greg. "Hello Greg, I'm sure you understand what's happening to you but the audience watching you may not. I want to play a game. Here are the rules. The device on your head is on a spring timer you must find the key in one minute. If you fail to retrieve the key the device on your head will snap open. It is connected to your upper and lower jaws and when the device snaps open you're mouth will be forever ripped open. Think of it like reverse bear trap. This tape will show you." The tape shows a maniquen head with a similar device on the head. There is a ticking sound when it stops the head breaks in half. Greg gasps and has more tears in his eyes. "There is only one key for the device. It is in the stomach of your dead cell mate. I'm not lying Greg, look around. Hurry up, live or die make your choice." The tape stops. Greg turns away from the TV. He attempts again to free his hands and he succeeds.

A horrible thought runs through his mind one of the team mates on the ground. No, he tells himself. I won't do that. He starts to cry before he stands up. "Why is he taking so long to get up?" Sara asks. "When he gets up it starts the timer." Greg finally stands up and ticking starts. He walks trying to find the body and begins to panic when he sees the body. Chad is lying on the ground. Greg mumbles incoherently. He kneels beside Chad and finds a knife. He holds it in his shaking hands. He hears a moaning sound. He looks at Chad, he is beginning to wake up. Greg gasps again. He raises the knife above his head, tears falling down his face. "Wait, it said the guy was dead!" Warrick exclaims. "No, he's just heavily sedated." Nick explains glumly. Greg mumbles I'm sorry to Chad and brings the knife down several times screaming as he does so. The team watches aghast and can't believe their eyes. Greg pulls out Chads intestines and searches for the key. He doesn't find it. He pulls out Chads stomach and reaches inside where he discovers the key. He brings the key up to the back of the device and finds the keyhole. He inserts the key and begins to turn it. The timer is down to ten seconds. The device opens and Greg throws it on the ground. The device snaps open just as it hits the ground. Greg brings his blood covered hands to his face and begins screaming and crying hysterically. The team breathes a huge sigh of relief. Suddenly the puppet from the tape enters the room on a little tricycle. "Congratulations, you are still alive. Most people are so ungrateful to be alive but not you." Greg takes a few deep breathes and looks at Chads body. His eyes are still open. Greg takes his finger and slides it over Chads eyelids shutting his eyes. "I'm so sorry." Greg tells him. He stares at the puppet in anger. What did I do, What did we do to deserve this? He thinks. He runs out of the room shoving the puppet down at the same time.

"Where is he going?" Grissom wonders out loud. The screen suddenly goes blank. "Damn it! Now we'll never know where he is." Warrick yells. They keep trying to trace his cell phone but nothing happens because it is off. They try and to figure out a way to find Greg when they here hysterical screams and a receptionist yelling. Greg is standing in the middle of the room with blood on his face and hands. He continues crying and looks at his friends. Everyone in the lab stands frozen to their spot. Nick steps forward. Greg? He asks gently. Greg stares at him and seems to stop crying. He goes toward Nick and falls into his arms crying. Nick holds his crying friend in his arms not sure what to do. Sara steps forward next and goes over to Greg. She strokes his hair and talks to him gently trying to calm him. "Greg please calm down." Nick says quietly. Greg only continues to cry. The rest of the team huddles around their friend. "Call an ambulance." Warrick says to the receptionist. "But.." she begins. "I don't care what it takes just get it here." The team tries their best to calm Greg but he is inconsolable. Two paramedics arrive and give Greg a sedative. Greg stops crying and falls into a restful sleep.


	4. Death of a friend

Sorry I took so long to come back. With the holidays and going back to school I didn't get a chance to write.

The team are standing in the lobby of a hospital. They are in the pysh ward where Greg is sleeping. A doctor stands in front of them and tells them about Greg.

"Greg should be fine physically, he has minor scarring around his mouth that will fade. However, I am concerned about his emotional health. It sounds like from what you told me that he's been through a lot lately and what happened in your lab is sign of an emotional breakdown." Grissom breaks the deafening silence.

"Can we see him?"

"Yes," the doctor replies "but only one at a time."

"Nick, why don't you go?" Grissom tells him.

"Ok Griss"

Nick asks the receptionist where Greg's room is. After she tells him he walks through the hallways until he finds it. He gently opens the door. Greg is lying on the hospital bed in a hospital gown. The blood has been cleaned off of him but there is a scar near his lips. Nick walks closer unable to believe that his friend is lying there.

"Greg?" he asks quietly.

Greg's eyes flutter open. "Nick?" he asks slightly surprised.

"How are you doing?" Greg says nothing.

"Dumb question," Nick mutters to himself. "Greg, don't think any of this is your fault. You had no choice. If you hadn't killed the guy you would've died. It's a lose-lose situation."

Greg looks extremely hurt and sighs before he says something to Nick.

"I knew him Nick."

"Who? The guy who made you do this?" He asks alarmed.

"No, the guy I had to kill. We were friends in High School but we drifted apart after college. I saw him again after his interrogation. We talked about getting together." Greg let out a dry sob. Nick looks devastated.

"I'm so sorry, Greg."

"I killed a friend, Nick. I killed someone's husband, a child's father. How can I live with myself?" tears are now falling down his cheeks.

"Hey, like I told you earlier, you can't blame yourself for this. If you want to blame anyone blame the guy who made you do this. We'll find him and make him pay." He takes Greg and hugs him letting him cry on his shoulder. He even releases a few tears of his own.

In the morgue at the lab Marissa is waiting for Doc. Robbins. No she tells herself, it's not true, they didn't find Chad. Doc. arrives and pulls the sheet off of the body. Marissa stares at the face. He nightmare has come true, her husband is dead. She breaks down into gut wrenching sobs. Doc leads her out of the morgue.

"I'm sorry." he says to her.


	5. The Funeral

The team sits in the break room. Greg has been gone for 4 days. He is on payed leave for 3 weeks. They turn their attention to the news report.

"A break in the Las Vegas Jigsaw cases." an anchorwoman begins.

"Greg Sanders a CSI level one managed to escape the madman's game. But at the same time he killed Chad Mitchell a local doctor and father of two."

Nick stands up angrily

"Couldn't they just mention that Greg survived? Why did they mention that he killed Chad? Chad's funeral is today. How's Greg going to feel if he's watching this?"

"Nick calm down, Greg will be fine." Catherine says trying to reassure him but Nick can read the truth in her eyes. She doesn't know if Greg will be fine or not. After all he might've had an emotional breakdown.

Greg continues getting ready for the funeral. He takes a suit from his closet and puts it on slowly. He takes a look at his scar in the mirror he touches it. He turns away from the mirror and heads to his car. He drives to the church where people are gathering. Greg walks in and sees people's sad expressions. He looks at Marissa she is talking with several people and it obvious that she's been crying. He goes up to her. Before talking to her he glances at Ryan and Justin. They look as if they don't understand what's going on but still look sad all the same. Marissa turns toward him.

"Hello Marissa, do you remember me?" Greg asks

"Yes, Greg Sanders I remember you." she says looking at his scar.

"I'm so sorry." Greg begins.

She puts her hand to his mouth. Tears start running down her face

"I forgive you." she says quietly

Greg and Marissa hold each other and cry for what seems to be an eternity.


	6. New victim

Catherine and Nick are examining pieces of evidence from all three cases looking for a scrap of evidence.

"I can't get anything." Nick complains.

"Whoever we're dealing with is good." Catherine sighs. A loud commotion is coming from the T.V. in the break room. Nick and Catherine move closer to it.

"Saw writer Leigh Whannell and Saw director James Wan are arriving in Vegas for a press conference about the much publicized Jigsaw cases. Some people putting the blame on the film makers for the deaths for three Las Vegas citizens." An anchorman reports.

"That's just stupid." Nick says. "These guys made a movie for entertainment value. People need to learn to be able to judge fact from fiction."

"First let us start by saying we feel terrible that people are being hurt. We never expected anything like this to happen." Leigh Whannell states.

"We made this movie after we got the idea. We never intended it to be a murder guide." James says. The T.V. cuts to a break. Nick and Catherine sigh and go back to work.

Greg comes back into the lab later that night.

"Greg what are you doing here?" Grissom asks. "You're supposed to be on pay leave."

"I know Griss but I can't stand it anymore. I want these cases to be done. I can't stand hearing about it anymore. I need it to be done."

"Ok, Greg if you're sure you can work, I'm putting you with Sara on a possible murder case."

"Thanks Griss."

Greg heads into the break room at about 10:30 after working for 2 hours. He starts watching the T.V. when it is interrupted by a special report.

"Saw writer Leigh Whannell is missing." an anchorwoman reports.

Greg gasps and moves closer to the T.V.

"Leigh Whannell disappeared around 7:30 about 3 hours ago. If anyone has any information about his location his friend James Wan is desperate for news." The T.V. shows James Wan surrounded by reporters and looking very distressed.

"If anyone has any information please call 555-9748 again that number is 555-9748. Thank you." Greg stands rooted to the spot.

"I don't believe it either."

Greg turns around he wasn't aware that anyone was behind him.

"You think it was.." Nick starts.

"There's no doubt in my mind." Greg states

"But what trap would he be in?" Nick asks. After a minute of consideration Greg suddenly gets an idea. "The bathroom trap! He's been going in order and the bathroom trap is next. Of course that's what he did. I mean the trap that the actor was in himself that he thought up. It would be genius for this guy."

"But the bathroom in the movie is underneath the sewers. How do we know that there's one here in Vegas?" Nick asks.

"Archie, he could get an underground map of the sewers. If we find something that looks like a door we'll go in and examine. What have we got to lose?"

"I hate to admit it but you're right. Let's go to Archie."


	7. Rescue

Greg practically sprinted to the AV lab.

"Archie" he said out of breath. "I need a map of the sewers."

"Why?" Archie asked.

"I can't tell you right now. Can you print it out please?"

"Sure Greg." Archie brought up the map and printed it out. Greg grabbed the map and looked at it carefully. To his surprise there was something that looked like a door. Greg's face lit up. He started running back to the break room.

"Thanks Arch!" he yelled.

He finally reached the break room where Nick was still standing.

"Look" he said shoving the map in Nick's face. Nick looked over the map.

"I don't see anything." he told Greg. Greg sighed and pointed out the door in the middle of the sewers.

"Son of a bitch." Nick gasped.

"Get Brass." Greg said.

"Greg, you're not thinking of going down there."

"Of course, I'm not just going to let another one die."

"Greg, the killer himself could be down there. I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"He won't hurt me Nick, I survived his game he's not going to do anything else to me."

"You don't know that."

"Well, you and Brass will be down there with me so he'd be pretty stupid to try anything."

"All right, I'll go get Brass." Nick sighed. After Brass agreed to go down to the sewers with Nick and Greg they all ran to their cars. Each one had the sirens and lights going. Greg drove 20 miles over the speed limit. When they finally reached the sewer entrance Greg sprinted down the corridors he ran faster and faster even with Brass and Nick yelling at him to slow down. Greg stopped in front of a large old door in the middle of one of the thousand corridors. He stood panting and staring at the door. When Nick and Brass finally caught up with Greg they couldn't take their eyes off the door.

"Greg, are you sure you want to do this? You don't know what's behind that door." Nick asked. Greg ignored him and pushed the door open. He couldn't see anything but smelled something familiar, blood and lots of it. He felt around for a light switch and turned it on. It was a gruesome scene. Blood covered much of the ground. A foot was still in a shackle.

"Nick, search the corridors someone's crawling around without their foot." Nick started to look around the corridors. Greg looked at a body laying near one of the walls. Its face was bashed in and it was unrecognizable. Greg looked next to the body and found Leigh Whannell supposedly sleeping in the corner. Blood was coming from a wound in his shoulder. He went over to him.

"Leigh?" he asked gently. "Leigh please wake up." he said gently shaking him. Leigh eyes opened and turned toward Greg. Greg breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank god, I'm going to save you." Leigh suddenly looked alarmed and started to back away from Greg.

"No, no I'm not going to kill you. It's not like Saw 3. Brass?" he said.

Brass appeared in the doorway. "Yeah Greg?"

"Get the blowtorch, I found him."

Brass left the room and went to get the blowtorch. Leigh stared at the scar on Greg's mouth.

"Are you ok?" Greg asked. Leigh pointed to the scar on his mouth.

"Yeah, I was in the reverse bear trap." Tears started forming in Leigh's eyes.

"It's not your fault, I don't blame you."

"Hey! I found her but she's losing a lot of blood." Nick yelled from one fo the corridors. Brass came into the bathroom with a blowtorch and started calling for two ambulances.

"I need you to stay still." Greg said to Leigh. He turned to the blowtorch and pointed it at the chain. It melted freeing Leigh.

"Do you think you can stand up?" Greg asked him. Leigh nodded. He grabbed hold of Greg and started walking toward the door. Suddenly Leigh fainted near the door.

"Oh, fuck." Greg said but he heard the sirens of the ambulances and paramedics running in. When they arrived Greg let them do their job. When both the woman and Leigh were in the ambulance Nick walked toward Greg.

"You made the right choice Greg. You saved Leigh Whannell's life." Greg smiled.

"Let's get to the hospital and call James Wan." Greg and Nick walked back to their cars together.


	8. Another death

Greg walked into the hospital. Leigh and the woman were still in emergency room so he was directed to the waiting room. James Wan was sitting in a chair with his head in his hand. Greg walked toward him.

"James?" he asked. James looked up. He look exhausted. Greg spoke again.

"I'm Greg Sanders."

"You helped save Leigh."

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"How are they both doing?"

"Leigh's doing all right. He has to have surgery to remove the bullet from his shoulder but he's doing better than the woman. She's lost a lot of blood and she might not make it." James sighed. A doctor entered the room.

"James Wan?" He asked.

"That's me." James said standing up.

"You're friend is getting ready to be moved to surgery. We're going to let you see him before we wheel him to the OR."

"Ok." James said following the doctor. Greg decided to follow to see how they were both doing. They reached Leigh Whannell who was laying on a stretcher.

"Don't take to long." The doctor told James. James kneeled close to your friend and hugged him while tears were falling down his face. Leigh put an arm around his friend. Greg couldn't think of anything to say so he just smiled weakly at Leigh.

"We need to move him to the OR." the doctor said.

"Ok." James said. He looked at Leigh.

"I'll be here when you get back." he said as Leigh was rolled away. The two stared down the hallway after Leigh was rolled away. An awkward silence followed. James broke the silence.

"I'm going to go call his parents."

"Yeah, good idea."

Greg continued to stand in the same spot. After a minute he started walking to his car when doctors and nurses came rushing in. Greg decided to follow them. He reached the point where the doctors and nurses were running to. The woman from the bathroom was lying on a gurney and was being shocked. The doctors tried their best to revive her but she's lost too much blood and is pronounced dead 10 minutes later. Greg sighed and headed back to his car.


	9. Looking for evidence

Sorry for the late update. I've been so busy with school and play practice and all the works.

Nick, Sara, and Greg were in the blood covered bathroom. They were investigating to see if the killer had left any clues. But Greg felt this was pointless. If they hadn't found anything at the other scenes what would be different about this scene.

"What happened over here?" Sara asked. She was referring to the place where the body that had been smashed in the face was. The body had been identified as Joseph Baker. A man who had been arrested for conning.

"I don't understand, I mean why was he here?"

"He was a pawn basically." Greg explained. "Jigsaw put him here to kill the woman's husband and son. If the woman didn't kill Leigh by 6:00 this man should've killed the husband and son then return here to kill her but Leigh got in the way." Sara sighed.

"I will never understand people." she said. "What about the husband and son are they for sure dead?"

"Yeah" Greg said sadly. "Grissom and Warrick are investigating at the house." The team continued to investigate.

"What about here?" Sara asked referring to the spot where another body had been.

"He was just in here for confusion." Nick said. "In the first movie there was a body with a gunshot wound to the head. The two characters thought nothing of it but at the end of the movie the body was revealed to be Jigsaw. But the guy couldn't lay in the middle of the room with Leigh Whannell the writer of the movie in the room. It would ruin the whole game. So he placed a real dead body in the room to confuse Leigh."

They swabbed blood of the floor. Greg knew some of it would be fake but some of it would be real. The found the bullet that came from Leigh's shoulder and took the two guns for comparisons. Finally after getting all the evidence they could find they shut the door on the bathroom. They compared the bullet with bullets from the two guns. It matched the gun that was already in the room. They also confirmed that the woman shot Leigh because of her fingerprint on the gun. They compared the bullets from the husband and son and found they belonged to Joseph Baker's gun. Sara was in the balistics lab with Bobby.

"Did you get any names on the guns?" she asked.

"The gun that killed the husband and son belongs to Joseph Baker. But the other gun was purchased a while ago and isn't registered." Bobby said. Sara tried to hide her disappointment.

"Thanks Bobby." she said. Greg was walking into Leigh's hospital room. He had been warned by doctor's and nurses that Leigh wasn't speaking due to post-traumatic stress disorder but Greg knew he had to try. He entered Leigh's room and saw him staring emptily at the TV. Greg cleared his throat. Leigh turned toward him.

"Hi my name is Greg Sanders I'm with the Las Vegas Crime Lab. I understand that you haven't been speaking but I would really appreciate it if you could talk to me." Leigh didn't say anything. Greg understood and started to leave when he heard a horse voice say "Alex." Greg turned to Leigh.

"What?"

"Alex the girl I was prisoner with. Is she ok?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this but she died soon after arriving in the emergency room."

"What about her husband and son are they ok?"

"They were found dead in their Las Vegas home." Leigh sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, I can't realize how hard this must be for you."

"I woke up in a bathtub and jumped out. I took a minute to get used to the surroundings and started to freak out when I saw where I was. I thought of the key and went into the tub and looked in the drain for the key but I couldn't find it. She didn't understand what was happening so I decided to tell her. She freaked out and attempted to grab the gun and shoot me. She couldn't reach it though, thank God. We didn't know what to do so we just sat there for a long time. Then the cell phone started to ring. I don't know what was said but it must've been bad because she started freaking out. She took off her cartigan and wrapped it around her foot then she started to cut. I begged her not to but she cut off her foot. After she cut it off she grabbed the gun. I pleaded with her but she shot me anyway. I blacked out for a little bit until I felt someone touch me. I barely opened my eyes and saw a guy. I didn't know who he was but he had a gun at Alex and I grabbed the toilet seat and hit him with it. She told me that she was going to crawl away. I saw her go and looked in his pockets and found a tape player. I was expecting it and didn't listen to it. I just sat there for a little bit until I looked over at the door and saw a man. Probably about 60's and was bald. There was someone else as well but I didn't get a good look at them because they had a hood on. But they were shorter than the man. Maybe a female? Anyway after I saw them the guy said game over and shut the door." A familiar scene played in Greg's head. A door slamming shut and Leigh reaching toward the door with a look of extreme terror on his face.

"Thank you you've been very helpful. Get better soon." Greg said. He went to his car and headed back to the lab.


	10. New Traps

Sorry for the late update

Another crime scene Greg thought. When he reached the scene he was shocked by what he saw, a young man no older than 18 Greg thought with a metal box around his left hand. Both his feet were missing and his left hand was badly cut. Greg looked at Nick his face displayed the same shock.

"So what's this trap from?" Grissom asked. Nick and Greg looked at each other before Greg said

"This isn't in any of the movies. At least Nick and I have never seen it."

Grissom's face displayed shock.

"He's making up his own traps now." he said somberly. Greg grabbed the tape player and pressed play but instead of the eerie dry voice they had heard since the cases started a young woman's voice play instead. Each of the CSIs stared at each other in confusion.

"Hello Harold, I want to play a game. For years you have claimed to love various women yet by showing them your love you beat them. You use the life you were so blessed with to make others miserable with your weapons. If you notice your hand and feet are covered in a box. This box is indestructible and inside one of them lies the key to that door. Will you use this weapon to free yourself or will you die trying? Live or die make your choice." A flashback shows the man waking up and finding the tape player he plays the tape and starts to scream. He pounds the boxes against the walls but finally decides to grab the knife. He shakes his left foot and hears something rattling. He takes the knife and begins to cut. He continuously screams but finally cuts through the flesh and bone. He removes the foot from the box and shakes it inside there a small rocks. He throws the box against the wall in anger and then takes the knife and begins cutting his foot. After cutting it off he discovers that the key is not in the box. He begins to cry and brings the knife up to his hand and cuts but soon after he begins to feel faint. With blood all around him he falls to the ground dead.

"Guess Jigsaw has an accomplice." Nick said

"It makes since if he had one in the movie why not have one in real life?" Greg said

"Who was his accomplice in the movies?" Grissom asked

"A female victim who survived his test." Greg said to Grissom

"But no females have survived the traps." Grissom pointed out

"Maybe he's had one from the beginning." Greg suggested

"So you're telling me we're looking for two killers who have so far been untraceable?" Grissom asked. Greg nodded yes. Grissom sighed and the team began looking around the scene. Again no conclusive evidence is found. Greg went into the bathroom and locked himself in one of the stalls. He let tears of anger and frustration run down his face. Why can't we just catch this bastard? He thought. I just want everything to stop. He'd had enough waking up in the middle of the night screaming, checking his closet every night, jumping at every little sound he heard. He heard someone come in. He quickly tried to dry his eyes. He flushed the toilet and unlocked the door.

"Hey Greg" Warrick said.

"Hey." Greg croaked back. Warrick looked concerned. Greg's eyes were red and he was sweating.

"Greg, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Greg replied.

"Greg, I'm a CSI level 3 I can tell when people are lying."

"Look, I don't want to talk about it, just leave me alone." Greg said angrily and rushed off but Warrick blocked the door.

"Greg you can tell me anything. What's wrong?"

"I'm just sick of this. Sick of this twisted bastard, sick of being afraid, sick of not being able to do anything for these victims and their families." He felt ashamed that tears were falling down his face.

"Greg of course your scared and upset this sicko almost killed you and you're not the only one. Everyone wants to catch this guy and we will."

"But when Warrick? After 10 more deaths? And how are we going to catch him?. He's leaving nothing behind. No evidence that tells us anything about him. You honestly think we're going to get him?"

"Yeah, I do. We'll get him Greg."

"I see Chad every night Warrick." Greg paused he hadn't told anyone about the nightmares he'd been having "He's always holding a knife above me and there's nothing I can do stop him and he stabs me before I wake up. Or I see the clown who's watching as me and Chad die slowly and painfully. I can't stand it Warrick." He started to cry again.

"Hey it's ok" Warrick said pulling him close.

"They'll stop ok, they'll stop."

"When?"

"I don't know but Nicky had the same problem when he was buried alive. We're hear if you ever need us. Ok?"

"Ok, thanks Warrick."

"No problem." he said ruffling Greg's hair. The two walked together back to the lab.


	11. Bloodshed

Nick and Sara walked into yet another one of the jigsaw crime scenes. A man laid face down with a contraption completely covering his face. He was surrounded by blood and a jigsaw piece was cut out of the skin on his right leg. Sara sighed and noticed the TV in the corner with a VCR below it. Nick saw it and told Sara.

"Check for a tape in the VCR."

Sara looked at him strangely but went over to the VCR. She pushed the eject button and a tape emerged. Sara smiled.

"We can watch this back at the lab. Do you know what this game was about?"

"The guy was likely an informant and was placed with this contraption around his neck. It was on a spring timer and if he didn't find the key in time the device would snap shut."

"Where was the key?" Sara asked.

Nick looked sick before he answered "Behind his eye."

Sara looked like she might vomit right there on the spot. They examined the crime scene but found no conclusive evidence. _Big surprise _Nick thought. Nick and Sara watched the video. The puppet was on there Nick became angry thinking about how that sick bastard had tried to kill Greg.

"Hello Josh, you have spent your entire life watching others." The eerie dry voice said. "People would call you an informant, a rat, a snitch. However, I call you unworthy of the life you've been given. Now we we'll see if you are willing to look inward rather than outward to give up the one thing you rely on in order to go on living. The device around your neck is a death mask, the mask is on a spring timer if you don't find the key in time the mask will close killing you, think of it like a Venus fly trap. You must locate the key within one minute I will give just one hint as to where the key is so listen closely the hint is this."

Suddenly an image of an x-ray appeared on screen with something that looked like a key in the left eye socket. Sara jumped back but Nick was expecting it. The tape continued.

"It's right before your eyes. You don't have much time Josh. Live or die make your choice." Flashbacks show the man waking up with his left eye bloody. He is a chair next to a mirror and stands up when the TV bursts to life. The puppet delivers his message and the TV shuts off. The man panics then accidently pulls the chord out of the wall and starts the timer. He finds a scalpel and goes to the mirror. He attempts to cut his eye but cannot. He screams for help while the device goes down to zero it slams shut on his face and he falls to the ground dead and bleeding. Nick and Sara both sigh knowing they can't do anything else. Nick runs into Greg in the hallway.

"Hey, I heard about the most recent victim."

"Yeah, nothing was found again. Shocking huh?"

"You know what's coming next right."

Nick thought about it then sighed "Damn it, the death house, that's going to be a lot of deaths."

"Not if we can help it." Greg replied.

"How can we stop it? That trap took place in an abandoned house. How many of those are in the city?" Nick told Greg.

"But remember we found Leigh and in the movie the house was above the sewer system. Just keep an eye out for a lot of missing people."

"All right hopefully this will work."

The two walked back the lab hoping to catch the sicko before he killed again.


	12. Evidence

Sorry about the late update my computer seems to have deleted the story so I have to start on a new document.

A woman was held up by chains and her internal organs were exposed. A jar with yellow liquid with what looked like blood mixed in was slightly above her head and a TV was beside her body. Greg, Catherine, and Warrick stared at the scene. Greg looked confused.

"This isn't how the traps went in the movies. First the death house happened then the classroom trap and then this. Our killer's been going in order why mess it up now?"

"I don't know maybe they couldn't perform those traps." Warrick replied. Greg searched and found some brown hair and blood in the corner. Greg swabbed the blood and bagged the hair.

"That blood couldn't be from the vic. So maybe the killer? But why would they start getting messy now they were so careful at the other scenes?" Catherine replied.

"Who know hopefully we'll find them and then ask them ourselves. So what was the object of this game?" Warrick asked.

"The harness was attached the victims ribcage. She needed to get the key out of the jar, but the jar was full of acid." Catherine winced as a flashback showed the young woman waking up in the trap. She began gasping and pulling on the chains. The TV burst to life.

"Hello Kim, up until now you've spent most of your life exploring death. Overdosing on pills, slashing your wrists and trying to die. You continue to do this because you yourself are dead. Dead on the inside. I believe you want to join your true family indeed your only family in death. The device is attached to your ribcage. When this tape ends you will have one minute to find a way out. If you fail to find the key what you have been trying to reach for all these years will finally happen. There is a simple key that will unlock the harness it is right in front of you, all you have to do is reach in and take it. But do so quickly for the acid will dissolve the key very quickly. Live or die Kim, make your choice."

The woman attempted to take the harness off and shook the chains hoping they would do something. She then took the jar of acid. It was held up by a chain she tried to shake it loose but couldn't. After hesitating for a moment she plunged her hand into the acid. She screamed loudly and quickly removed it. She hesitated again and plunged her hand in one more. She screamed but continued looking for the key. She finally managed the grab it but when she took her hand out it was bloody and some of the bone was showing. She switched the key to the other hand and turned the key in the lock but as the lock was almost removed her minute ended and the harness opened ripping her open and killing her instantly.

Greg took the swab of blood to the DNA lab along with the hair. He went to Mandy after a few minutes.  
"Mandy tell me you got something."



"You're in luck Greg. The hair belongs to Roger Damstrum. He was a construction worker but is now retired. And the blood belongs to an unknown female but the blood matches some of Roger's DNA so they're most likely related." Greg's face lit up

"Thanks Mandy." Greg went to the construction company where Roger used to work and asked if he had a child that was not biologically his.

"Yeah, he adopted his niece when she was about four. She goes to school around here."

"Do you know where we can find them?"

"Sorry, after he quit he moved and I didn't get his new address. But his niece goes to Redman's High School, they'll know where she moved to."

"Thanks for the information." Greg asked him. He and Nick traveled to the school to ask for information.

"Sorry, Leslie dropped out a few months ago. I have her most current address but I'm not sure if they still live there. Here's the address."

"Thank you." Nick said. Brass, Grissom, Nick, and Greg travelled to the address. The house was abandoned but Nick and Greg noticed that an old factory was near it. They mentioned to Brass that the killers used old buildings in the movies to hide out. Brass and the others entered the factory. After exploring it they found a hooded figure in one of the rooms.

"Las Vegas Police Department." Brass said to the figure. It quickly grabbed a knife and began walking towards them. Brass grabbed his gun and pointed it toward the figure.

"Whoa, put the weapon down! Put it down now!" The figure backed off and dropped the knife.

"You are aware you're trespassing?" The figure did not reply.

"We're going to have to take you downtown for questioning." The figure finally talked to him. Her voice was exactly the same as the female voice found at one of the scenes.

"You can take me but he will need to remain here." She pointed to a room hidden away.

"Ok Nick, Greg, you guys take her to the station and Grissom and I will stay here to talk to the man."

"Ok, let's go." Brass cuffed her and Nick and Greg led her to the car.


	13. Shocking Revelations

Sorry for the late update

"You'll have to remove your hood." Nick told the woman. She sighed slightly and removed it. Both Nick and Greg gasped, her hair had been completely shaved off. She glared at both of them. Her eyes were a light chocolate shade of brown.

"What, you have to be used to criminals shaving body hair so that they don't leave any evidence behind. Shaving my hair was the first step to becoming what I am as I stand before you now."

A flashback showed her with a man, his hair was also gone and he looked as if he was dying. He was staring at her as she sat quietly in a chair.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked in an eerie raspy voice.

"Yes." She replied in a stoic tone.

"You realize if you choose this path, there is no turning back. Is that understood?"

She smiled slightly, "Yes." With a small sigh, he grabbed an electric razor and placed it on her head. The hair slowly fell off her head. After a while, she rubbed her hands on her head and admired the result in a full-length mirror.

"We found blood at one of the scenes that matched to a young female with some of the blood matching to a Roger Damstrum. We'd like to take a sample from you." Greg said holding one of the swabs. She opened her mouth and let Greg take her DNA. After Greg closed the swab she shut her mouth. Greg handed the swabs to Mandy without talking to her and headed back to integration. Nick was already questioning her.

"Come on, we know the blood's going to come back to be your DNA. So why does Roger have custody of you and not your parents?"

"Because my parents were fucking monsters that's why. Always coming up with new ways of punishment or just beating the shit out of me whenever they had a bad day. No one could see that something was wrong, except Roger. He came one night and took me with him and my parents" she spat with venom in her voice "gave up custody just like that." She said snapping her finger.

"So if things were great between you and Roger why did you start a murder rampage?"

"First of all, we never murdered anyone. They made their own choices."  
Nick looked like he was going to explode but Greg looked at him and shook his head.

"Roger's dying. He was diagnosed with a rare form of lung cancer. We tried chemo and everything we could but nothing would help. We both were beyond furious. Why had this happened to him? A man who had done no wrong in his life and who lived every day to the fullest was dying while others like them were alive and well. We couldn't stand for that. I had seen a movie called Saw the showed these traps and using them to make people appreciate what they have and we thought it was brilliant. Roger spent years in construction and building the traps turned out to be easier than I imagined." She smiled slightly.

Nick looked repulsed and asked "So why did you choose Greg?" He asked quietly shaking with anger. He smile immediately fell and she whispered unintelligibly. Nick leaned in to listen and asked again angrier. "Why did you choose Greg?"

She whispered, "I didn't choose him."

"Why did you choose him?!" Nick screamed.

"I didn't choose him!" She screeched. "I wanted nothing to do with him! He had done nothing in my opinion but Roger wanted him and I couldn't, I couldn't." Her voice trailed off. She looked at Greg. "I didn't want to hurt you." She began sobbing loudly. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry." She placed a hand over her eyes. Greg reached out and touched her arm comfortingly.

"I forgive you." Greg said quietly. Nick looked at his friend in shock. Leslie's hand dropped and she stared at him in shock.

"How can you after what I did?" she asked quietly.

"I know that you didn't want to go against Roger's rule. He had never disappointed you in your life and we weren't going to disappoint him. Your emotional childhood left you pretty damaged." She smiled slightly before she started to push up her sleeve. The cop in the room ran over to her.

"Relax" she told him as she pushed her sleeve up further revealing several scars all over her arm.

"You are correct Mr. Sanders."


	14. Capture

Flashbacks showed the girl in her bra and jeans holding a knife. She held the knife to her arm and began to cut. Tears fell from her eyes. She then removed the jeans and cut the inside of her thigh. Nick looked shocked at her scars.

"Why did you cut yourself?" he asked.

"I never learned to deal with emotional pain. My entire life I'd been punished physically so this was the only way I could cope. And this…"

She opened up her hands palms up to reveal small scars on her right palm.

"Happened after your game, Greg. Which I played a large part of."

Flashbacks showed her in a dark closet. She saw Greg through the creak of the door and saw him reaching for his cell phone. She immediately burst out of the closet with a syringe in her hand. She stabbed the syringe in Greg's neck and when he passed out she pulled of her mask and was sweating profusely. She grabbed Greg's body and wrapped him up in the bed sheets. She carried him out to her car parked close to Greg's apartment. She placed him gently in the backseat. She drove to an abandoned warehouse. Inside her uncle was waiting for her. She grabbed Greg out of the backseat and brought him into the room where Greg had played his game. Her uncle placed him in the chair and looked at her.

"Set the trap." He told her. She grabbed the device and opened Greg's mouth. She placed part of it into his mouth then placed it gently on his head. She then grabbed Chad's body from the corner and painted the black question mark on his stomach. She stared at her uncle holding back the tears that threatened to spill.

"Go to your place." She opened a trap door in the wall and went inside then shut the door. Her uncle left the room and she let the tears fall.

"Why did you have to watch Greg?" Nick asked.

"He wanted me to experience what it was like for him so I could be ready when it was my turn to take over. Some good that did, huh?" She smiled weakly.

"As you can see." She showed her palms again.

"It didn't help me too much."

Flashbacks showed her watching as Greg cut open Chad's stomach. She let tears fall out her tightly shut eyes, holding a hand over her mouth to stop any noise. She clenched her right hand into a tight fist. When Greg took the device off she sighed relieved. She looked down at her right hand and could see blood on her palm. After Greg had left she exited the secret passage. She stared at the scene before her. She started to gasp and then began screaming as tears fell down her face. She placed her hands on the side of her head leaving blood on the right side of her head.

"That's when I knew, I couldn't do it. I couldn't be what he is." She told Nick and Greg.

"However, I stuck around until we got our revenge on Harold."

"He was one you knew personally." Greg immediately understood.

"Yes, a boy I dated briefly freshman year. I left him immediately after he hit me one night during a fight. And I heard he continued doing it to other girls he dated. He deserved what happened to him." She said darkly.

"After the girl in the angel trap Robert was so sick that he wouldn't even know that I set us up."

A final flashback shows her taking some of Robert's hair from a hairbrush. She placed it in a plastic bag and went to the scene with the woman with her ribcage ripped open. She placed the hair far in the left corner. She took a safety pin from her pocket, pricked her index finger with it, and squeezed the blood out of the cut.

The cop started to move behind her.

"You're under arrest for the murders of seven people and the attempted murders of Greg Sanders and Leigh Whannell." She was lead to the holding cells. Greg watched her go down the long hallway. Finally after staring at the hallway for a few minutes found Nick and told him he was going for a walk.


	15. Game Over

Grissom and Brass were sitting in the makeshift hospital room talking to Robert.

"I understand why you chose some of your victims, but why Greg, and why Leigh Whannell?" Grissom asked.

"Greg Sanders began laughing at the first victim of my games, you claim I'm sick but you don't see anything wrong with that? And Leigh Whannell, who claimed he had sympathy for the victims and their families but yet he spends his first few nights in Las Vegas getting drunk and dancing at clubs." Brass began to speak to Robert.

"Due to your declining health we'll have to place you in a hospital, however it will be guarded 24/7 and you will not have any visitors until you and your niece's trial." Brass radioed an ambulance to transport Robert. He simply stared out in space as they loaded him into the ambulance.

Greg began walking outside he stared at everything, the sky, the plants, buildings, people, and he realized, he was glad to be alive. He was startled when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around shakily but realized it was Leigh.

"Hey, sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"That's ok, how are you doing?"

"A lot better now, thanks, how are you? I heard you got the guys."

"I'm doing great, yeah we got the guys and they'll never hurt anyone again."

"That's good to hear; well I came by because me and James are leaving for California soon. And I wanted to say thanks, for everything." He pulled Greg into a friendly hug.

"You're welcome, I'm glad you're ok. Take care of yourself."

"Yeah, you too." Leigh said as he turned away and walked back to the car. Before James drove off Leigh gave Greg one last look, and Greg saw tears in the young man's eyes. Greg felt a few tears come to his eyes as well; he quickly wiped his eyes and walked back inside the lab.

A few weeks later Robert lay in a real hospital bed surrounded by machines and IVs. Memories flooded his brain of him and his niece, no his daughter. He realized he was never going to see her again and actual tears fell down his eyes. With his last breath, he heard the machines let out a loud steady beep and saw his niece's face before his world turned black. Medical personal flooded the room and attempted to revive him but pronounced him dead at 3:05 p.m.

About an hour later, across town, Leslie laid on her bed in her holding cell. Suddenly an officer opened her cell door and informed her news of her uncle's death. Leslie only sat in shock for a few moments, and then burst into loud, heart wrenching sobs, her father, the only person who ever loved her, dead. The officer places a comforting hand on her shoulder and leaves her in her room. Leslie continues crying until she falls into a restful sleep where she dreams of the better times.

Well, that's it, the story's finally finished. Thank you for all the positive reviews and for actually reading this story.


End file.
